


Suit

by flame_prince (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, but hopefully it's funny, i don't think i delivered all that well, the prompter wanted sam/lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/flame_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602669.html?thread=83974701#t83974701">Supernatural, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, <em>You're so cute I wanna wear you like a suit//I think you'd look pretty good on me</em></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C3uRqjA8UE
> 
> Just gonna warn you theres blood and stuff in the video.

Sam startled awake to the sound of a song.

“ _You're so cute I wanna wear you like a suit_ , _I think you'd look pretty good on me_.” lyrics drifted through the air and he looked around find the source, discreetly he reached for the gun under his pillow.

He saw Lucifer standing casually on the other side of the room. Okay, maybe this was a dream. Hopefully a dream, either way, the gun was useless in this situation.

He grinned at him lying on bed, “You look shocked, Sam.”

He walked over to him and sat on the bed, Sam drew away from him. His eyes shone with sinister delight.

“Pretty catchy, right? I think it puts our situation into lyrics very well.” He chuckled a little, “Funny the things humans come up with all on their own.”

“Please get out of my dreams.” Sam gritted out uncomfortably.

“Sammy,” he held his hands to his chest.

“ _Please_ , just leave.”

“C'mon, Sam! We were having a moment!” Sam stood and turned away from him. “Babe!” the Devil reached out to him.

“Sam! Sam! Sammy!! Sam!!!” Lucifer’s borrowed voice faded out into Dean’s  as Sam was shaken awake.

“Dude,” Dean stared down at him in unease, “You were sleep-singing, it was super creepy.”

Sam groaned, pressing a palm to his forehead.

“What even song was that?”

“Lucifer was playing a song in my head.”

“Dude, _what_?”

“I don’t know, it was weird.”

It was one of those rare drives in which Dean allowed the radio to play, it was probably because Pat Benatar was singing when he turned it on. Normally Sam would have been satisfied by the change, but as the last cords of ‘Heartbreaker’ faded out, and the DJ announced the next song, Sam was very under prepared.

“ _You’re so cute I wanna wear you like a suit_ , _I think you’d look pretty good on me_.”

He jerked up from the way he had been leaning back, trying to quell his headache. He quickly reached for the nob, fumbling for a second before turning the volume all the way down.

“What the hell, man?” Dean looked at him incredulously.

“That was the song!”

“What, you and the Devil’s special song?”

“Dean!”

“Sorry, whatever.” he didn't sound particularly sorry.

“I _never_ want to hear that song again.” Sam stared at the radio as if it had betrayed him personally.

“I didn't think it was that bad.”

“DEAN.”

**Author's Note:**

> If Dean doesn't like Pat Benatar then he has bad taste.


End file.
